You're A What!
by xxActressgirlxx
Summary: Alex and Dean were going great until Alex made one mistake will they break up or will they stay together? Find out now!
1. One Mistake

Waverly Sub Station

**Waverly Sub Station**

Alex was walking up to a table to take a man's order. "Hey what would you like?"

"I'll have a Meat Me In Little Italy" the man replied.

Dean walked in and walked up behind Alex. Alex didn't notice.

"Hey you know I actually invented that sandwich but of course I didn't get credit because my family never listens to me, hey did you know it's also called Meat Me In Turkey, so yah what would you like to drink? Alex said rambling.

"I'll have a coffee, now can you please just get me my sandwich?" The man said rudely.

"Fine, no need to be rude." Alex said as she turned around and noticed Dean. "Oh hey Dean!"

"Sup Russo" Dean answered in a cool way.

"Hey I can't talk right now I'm working" Alex said as she walked over to the counter. Dean followed.

"I can see that"

"Anyways last time I slacked off I got grounded"

" Ah, so do you have anything to do later?"

Alex was mad because it was a Thursday and she knew she had Wizard lessons and there was no way she was getting out of it.

"I can't I have this… thing I have to do" Alex said not being able to think of a place to go.

"What kind of thing?" Dean asked. Alex hardly ever had anything to do so he was a little confused.

"Just a family… thing"

"Okay… I just don't get why you can't tell me I mean we are going out now" Dean said trying not to be pushy.

"It's just it's… complicated, I mean you'd never understand…and it's just… I don't know. I just… I can't tell you at least not now." Alex said trying to end the conversation.

"Alright, it's okay, no need to get nervous, I understand some people have secrets, I totally respect that."

"Thanks" Alex said relieved.

"Hey Alex Dad said he… um…" Max said as he ran into the room and up to Alex and Dean.

"Forgot again?" Alex said

"Yup" Max walks away.

"Okay… that was odd." Dean said.

"Ah you get used to it" Alex said walking up to the rude man giving him his coffee and sandwich. " Here's you coffee and sandwich… Your welcome" Alex walks away. "Hey what time is it?"

" Uh…" Dean looks at his watch. "about 5:30"

"Oh I got to go, can you come by say, 6:30?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Yah sure" Dean replied.

" K cool" Alex said as she went in the back. She realized it might seem weird for her to go into a freezer and not come out for an hour so she then ran out and upstairs.

**In The Layer**

"Alex where were you your ten minutes late?" Jerry asked Alex as she walked in.

"Sorry I was with Dean, besides the first ten minutes are usually Justin and Max fighting over seats, then Max picks his nose as if no ones watching" Alex said, as Max was reaching for his nose.

Everyone stared at him.

"Okay now today's lesson is about…" Jerry tried to finish his sentence but was interrupted by Alex and Max fighting.

"No that's gross!" Alex yelled.

"I don't think it is" Max replied.

"Of course you don't you're a boy, an odd one but you are!" Alex screamed.

"Okay who started this!" Jerry yelled.

"Max" Alex said but at the same time Max said, "Alex."

"Alright both of you detention" Jerry said seriously.

"What but Deans coming by at 6:30, what am I supposed to tell him, Sorry I have detention for getting in a fight with my brother at Wizard lessons?" Alex said sarcastically.

"No Justin will tell him you can't make it considering he's the only one here who doesn't have detention, now can we please get back to the lesson", Jerry said getting annoyed. "Okay where going to review Make em ups"

"Aw not again" Alex said. "Dad we've went over that like 20 times I think we get it"

"Oh well come on Alex you start" Jerry said pointing to Alex.

"Fine… Uh… Oh I got one… You gave Max and I detention and that was mean give it to Justin instead so I can hang with Dean" Alex said smiling.

"Very funny Al… Justin detention Alex, Max I'm sorry it wasn't your fault" Jerry said apologetically.

"Alright" Alex and Max said in unison giving each other a high five.

"Oo I got another one! ... It seems like this lesson has been going on since I was born, end it now or I'll have to mourn." Alex said smiling.

"Lesson over Justin stay you have detention" Jerry said.

Alex and Max walk out.

**Waverly Sub Station**

"Hey Russo!" Dean shouted at Alex.

Alex turned around to see Dean walking towards her. "Oh hey!"

"So you working? Dean questioned.

"No not right now actually I don't have another shift until tomorrow." Alex said trying to give some hints.

"Oh okay so do you want to hang out?" Dean asked thinking he knew the answer.

"Well I don't yeah okay"

**At A Booth**

"So Alex do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Yah sure" Alex replied.

"So I…" Dean was interrupted.

"Hey Alex I can't believe you did that to me. I didn't even do anything!" Justin said trying not to let Dean in on what he was talking about.

"Oh you deserved it" Alex replied

"For what?"

"Being my brother now go away!" Alex said annoyed.

Alex sighed.

"What was he talking about?" Dean asked confused.

"Just something that happened at that family thing" Alex said trying to get off the subject.

"You know I still don't get why you can't tell me" Dean said trying to talk her into it.

"I'm sorry, but hopefully one day you will know just today's not it"

They laugh.

Max walks up to Alex and Dean.

"Hey Alex thanks for getting me out of that I got a lot of homework due tomorrow and a project on Mars." Max said.

"Max didn't you already do a project on Mars like oh I don't know three months ago." Alex said getting annoyed again.

"Oh Yea maybe it was something else." Max said confused.

"Oh my Gosh can you leave!" Alex said.

Max walks way.

"Ugh!" Alex said.

**The Next Day (Morning)**

"Hey mom!" Alex said.

"Hey honey oh you should a jacket on… and this time go upstairs and get one" Theresa said.

"Fine" Alex said grumpy.

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" Theresa asked.

"No it's alright Dean's picking me up"

"Alright"

"Hey mom said to get a jacket" Justin said

"And I will, I just don't feel like going upstairs" Alex said.

Dean walked in but Alex didn't realize it.

"Cashmereus Appearus" Alex said as a Cashmere jacket appeared on her body.

"Uh Alex" Justin said as he pointed to Dean.

Alex turned around and saw Dean. Dean backed up and walked out. "Dean wait!" Alex yelled but Dean didn't turn around.


	2. You Think I'm A Freak

Waverly Sub Station

**Waverly Sub Station**

Alex just stood there.

"Alex what are you doing just standing there Dean will tell someone!" Justin said worried.

"No he won't I know Dean he'd never do that to me." Alex said almost in tears.

"So what are you going to do?" Justin asked.

"I'll talk to him at school." Alex said assured.

Alex left the Sub Station.

**School**

"Oh there he is" Justin said to Alex as he looked at Dean surrounded by his possy.

"Oh he looks busy maybe I should talk to him later" Alex said worried.

"Just tell him you need to talk to him alone"

"I don't think he wants to, he probably thinks I'm a freak"

"Just go!" Justin said as he pushed Alex towards Dean.

"Uh Dean?" Alex said nervously.

"Hi…Alex" Dean said not really wanting to start a conversation.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Alex said.

"Uh…"

"Please" Alex said begging.

"Alright guys give us a second" Dean said as his possy left. "If this is about what I saw this morning save your breath."

"Dean, look I was going to tell you, I just…just didn't know how." Alex said nervously

Dean just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Dean I really like you and I don't want our relationship to end just because I'm a wizard."

"Look Russo, I'd love to continue this relationship but this is just too much." Dean said as he walked away.

"Dean wait!" Alex said as he turned around. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone… about me"

"I promise" Dean then walked away.

**In Social Studies**

"Okay can anyone tell me when the French and Indian War started?" Mr. Larytate (don't know how to spell his name) said. He noticed Alex staring at her notebook but this time she wasn't writing. "Alex Russo… Alex?... Alex Russo?

Alex put her head up finally. "What?"

"The French and Indian War, when did it start?" Mr. Larytate repeated.

"Um… I… I don't know" Alex said. She looked over at Dean. He was staring at her. As soon as he noticed she was staring back he turned away. Alex looked back down a her notebook. Five minutes later the bell rang.

**Gym Class**

The class was playing Dodge ball. Alex was the first one out when it was usually completely the opposite. Dean couldn't help but notice how Alex had changed in just a couple of hours.

**Waverly Sub Station**

Alex walked in and go an apron, pencil, and a pad of paper. Dean walked in and walked up to Alex.

"Hey Russo." Dean said engaging her in conversation.

"Hey" Alex said trying not to look in his eye.

"Look the way I saw you act today made me feel terrible."

"Really?" Alex said half in tears.

"Yah look it was just too much to take in. I mean what I saw you do today…it was just really weird.

"And now you think I'm a freak." Alex said as she walked up to a table.

"Freak?.. What?... Where'd that come from?" Dean asked confused.

"Well the way you acted today sure seemed like it you didn't even want to be around me…. Just come here." Alex said as she pulled Dean into the back. "I don't want anyone to overhear."

"Look Russo… I definitely don't think you're a freak… different yah… Look your powers make you unique and I like that in a girl." Dean said comforting.

"Thanks… here how about I show you something no one outside my family knows about?"

"Sure."

Alex walked over to the freezer got a key and unlocked the Layer. "This… is where my dad gives Max, Justin and I wizard lessons." Alex said as she opened the door.

"Cool…Make em' ups?" Dean said as he noticed the chalkboard.

"Yah that was our last lesson… And that was also why we got out like 30 minutes early."

"What?"

"Oh I said a spell to get Max and I out of detention and out of class early."

"Is that what your brothers were talking about yesterday?"

"Yah." Alex said as she sat on the couch and propped her legs up on the table.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

"Anything"

"Is it fun to be a Wizard?"

"Sometimes…you know there are certain things you may know about just never believed in."

"Like what?"

"Magic Carpet, World Wide Wiz Web, Uh… Magic broom, Genies."

"Wow a lot of that stuff was considered fairy tale." Dean said surprised.

"And so were Wizards!" Alex said.

"True that… wait did you say Magic Carpet?"

"Yah why… you want to ride it?" Alex said as she walked over to a closet and got a rolled up carpet out.

"Do I?" Dean said not being able to pass it up.

**On the Carpet**

"This is so cool!" Dean said

"I know right… oh hold on" Alex said as a hot air balloon drifted by. "Just gotta wait a minute."

"You know Russo ever since we started going out…"

"What?"

"My life changed… I mean being able to go through so much with you it's just… amazing… I mean magic carpet rides no way would I have ever imagined anything like this." Dean said romantically.

They laugh. "Yah… but just so you know being a wizard isn't all it's cracked up to be" Alex said assuring.

"Really why not?" Dean asked.

"Because I can't tell anyone, it's hard memorizing all those spells, plus my dad never let's us use magic without permission."

"Oh… So do you have any wizard friends other than your brothers?"

"Actually yah, last summer I attended this wizard school and met tons of new people. However I only made one friend, everyone else was too serious with magic. Actually I have a friend that goes to our school but I'll have to ask them if I can tell you."

"That's cool what's this person's name that you met at that wizard school?"

"Oh his name's Hugh, Hugh Normous he's a giant/wizard but he's pretty much the same size as us" Alex said.

**Waverly Sub Station**

"So I guess this explains the Quiz Bowl?" Dean asked.

"Yah, Smarty Pants, I couldn't answer those questions for my life. And the skeleton legs were just side effects for leaving them on for too long. I just didn't listen to them when Justin was telling them to us."

"Yah that was a little weird. So are we still on for tonight?" Dean asked.

"Of course."

"Cool I'll pick you up at 7." Dean said walking backwards towards the door.

"Alright See yah." Alex said as she went upstairs and Dean left.


	3. Have You Met My BOYFRIEND?

**Russo Home**

"Hey Mom" Alex said smiling.

"Why are you so happy? Just this morning before you left for school you were upset about something." Theresa asked. She was happy her daughter wasn't upset anymore.

"Because this morning I kinda used magic to get a jacket and Dean saw and just walked out."

"What?!" Theresa asked worried.

"Relax. Dean's cool with it I mean he doesn't think I'm a freak like I thought he would. He says he thinks my powers make me unique and he like's that in a girl. I explained everything to him and… we kinda went on a little ride." Alex said happily.

"Really? What kind of a ride?" Theresa asked suspiciously

"Uh Carpet so uh Dean and I are going on a date tonight."

"Listen young lady I'll let it fly this time but next time I'm telling your father and you can see what he says."

"Whatever"

"Hey Alex where you on the carpet today because I thought I saw one in the sky near a hot air balloon today?" Max asked.

"Yeah I was I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for my date… See yah!" Alex said running upstairs.

**7:00**

Alex was using her wand to make a zit disappear. **(I got that from the episode Pop Me And We Both Go Down)**

Someone knocked on the door. Alex went over she knew it was Dean. She opened the door and put her wand in her black boot. "What's that?" Dean asked looking at her wand.

"Just my wand my dad makes us bring it everywhere so I figured why not my shoe." Alex replied as she grabbed her purse. "Let's go!" They left Alex's house and headed for a restaurant.

**At A Restaurant **

"So Alex what are you getting?... Alex? Are you okay?" Dean asked as Alex was staring at something.

"What… oh sorry… Yah I'm fine… oo bread!" Alex said stuttering as the waitress served bread and she picked one up.

"Are you sure because you sound a little nervous?"

"No it's nothing… really just… uh don't look behind you" Alex said fast. Dean looked behind and saw Riley and Gigi eating dinner together.

"You had to look"

"It's just Riley and Gigi" Dean said not understanding what was bugging Alex.

"No… It's just my ex-boyfriend Riley and my rival Gigi."

"It doesn't matter… I'm your boyfriend now."

"I know I honestly don't get why it's bothering me so much."

"Maybe you haven't gotten over Riley yet?" Dean said not knowing what he was saying.

"What?... that's crazy… I got over him a while ago." Alex said not knowing why he was even asking that. "It's just I used magic a lot with him to impress him or make him jealous. Then I look back at it now and realize I got in trouble for a guy who was just gonna break my heart… then I met you and forgot all about him." Alex said digging way down deep.

"What kinda stuff did you do?" Dean asked.

"Just your typical cheating at tests and sports games, then making a mannequin come to life." Alex said as they laughed. "One time my brothers completely embarrassed me in front of him and like 10 other people from our school."

"What'd they do"

"Oh they put a chocolate bar and a pocket elf in my purse so then it bit me and I went crazy for chocolate." Alex said not being able to stop looking at Riley.

"Pocket Elf?"

"Oh it's these tiny elves that are geniuses on certain subjects each… I used it to cheat on

a Spanish test. Just chocolate makes them go crazy if you get bitten by one."

"So does he know about you?"

"No of course not so far you're the only one that knows outside my family… besides my mom's side of the family. My mom knows though."

"So not even Harper?"

"No not yet, it's just before I knew I was a wizard we made a promise to never lie to each other, but now I can't help but lie to her." Alex said. "Oh no he's coming over here." Alex said as she hid her face behind her menu.

"Alex?" Riley said as Alex slowly moved the menu down and on to the table. **(You know **

**what I mean)**

"Oh hey Riley, didn't know you were here, have you met my BOYFRIEND Dean?" Alex said putting emphasis on 'boyfriend'.

"Oh hey… So I guess we'll see you guys at school." Riley asked.

"Yah." Alex and Dean said in unison.

Alex and Dean had a peaceful dinner and then left for the sub station. As they walked down the street they started talking about all different kind of things.

"So what's a disadvantage to dating a wizard?" Dean asked trying to be fun.

"Well we can't really hang out on Tuesdays or Thursdays because I have wizard lessons. That's pretty much it. Oh unless I use magic without my parents permission and they catch me then usually I get grounded" Alex said.

"Cool so I guess I'll see you later?" Dean asked as they walked up to the sub station.

"Yeah sure" Alex replied as she walked into the sub station.

**Tuesday (I know I'm kinda skipping but I couldn't think of anything)**

"So how do you think you did on that algebra test?" Dean asked as they were walking towards the sub station.

"I don't know I answered like half the questions wrong." Alex said.

"Well what about the other half?"

"I didn't answer them pf!" Alex said with a laugh.

They walked into the sub station and Justin came up to Alex and Dean with a piece of paper.

"Hey Alex Dad found this under the counter." Justin said holding up a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Your Wizard homework" Justin said handing her the paper.

"How did he find that?"

"I don't know but he told me you better do it it's worth 30% of your grade and we don't want to repeat the last time you got an F on your wizard report card. It's pretty easy it's just reviewing all the spells we've learned so far. I'd hurry if I were you though because we have a lesson in I don't know 10 minutes." Justin said then walked away

"Aw Man I wouldn't be able to finish this in 10 hours!" Alex said turning to Dean. She got a pencil out, walked over to a table, and sat down. Dean followed her.

"Just do it quick and skip some questions." Dean said.

"I'll try… Let's see… Freeze Frame spell. Don't know, Body Switching, don't care, Reverse time, Oh I know that one!" Alex said as she wrote something down.

"How do you know that one and not any of the others?"

"What makes you think I don't know any of the others?"

"Cause that's the only one you've answered so far." Dean said pointing to the paper.

"So?"

"It's number 22"

"Oh who cares." Alex said. "Anyways the only reason why I know that is because I used it like 18 times in one day."

"Why?"

"I did it to help my brother get his first kiss but he kept messing up… Oh I know this one too!" Alex said writing something down."

"What is it?"

"It's this spell you an use to get into a book or something like that. I actually used it to go inside my journal… Literareum Terrorio."

"You went inside your journal?"

"Yep… so you want to hang out later?"

"Sure as long as it's not inside a book." Dean said as they laughed.

"Kay see yah I got to get to class." Alex said as she stood up.

"Alright see you later." Dean said as Alex kissed him on the cheek and left.

**A/N: I hoped you kiked it! Sorry for the wait! I may not be able to update soon because I'm starting a new series in Gallagher Girls under books the pairing is Josh/Cammie! Read it I hope you like all my stories! R&R!**


End file.
